Heartful Cry
by RenaMachinima
Summary: Sarutobi Sasuke, a well-known shinobi serving Takeda army, accidentally involved with Katakura Kojuuro of the Date army. A painful decision resides within Sasuke's heart, when he have to kill a person who spared his life.
1. Heartful Cry

**_You stop being a ninja once you get emotional.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Mengapa beberapa insan memilih jalan mereka sebagai Shinobi?<em>

_Sebagai seorang Shinobi, kau harus 'membunuh' dirimu sendiri.  
><em>

_Membuang semuanya._

_Begitu kau mulai memunculkan perasaan egomu, kau akan berhenti._

_Berhenti sebagai seorang Shinobi._

_Meskipun begitu, namun mereka tetap melanjutkan jalan mereka?_

_Jalan yang akan mereka tempuh—_

_—walaupun mereka tahu seberat itu?_

* * *

><p>"—suke."<p>

"…..."

"—suke. Sasuke."

"…huk…"

"Kau kenapa? Kuyup begini. Dari mana kau? Ada apa—"

"…..hhhhk…hhhhhhhhh….."

"SASUKE!"

"...ghhh...AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

* * *

><p><em>Aku masih ingat kejadian itu.<em>

_Kala itu, hujan menitikkan airmatanya dari langit._

_Menyibakkan kesunyian pepohonan dan hutan yang terlelap dalam hening._

_Ia memunggungiku, perempuan itu._

_Aku bisa menangkap getar yang tergambar jelas di serak suaranya._

_"Kau berhenti saja jadi ninja, kalau kau emosi seperti ini," tukasku._

_Ia tidak bergeming._

_"Apa dia menginginkanmu seperti ini? Apa dia menyuruhmu untuk mati?"_

_Ia berbalik, mennyorotku dengan tatapannya yang membakar._

_"DEMI TUANKU, AKU RELA MELAKUKAN APA SAJA! WALAUPUN AKU HARUS MATI, TERCABIK-CABIK, SEPERTI APAPUN, AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA! AKU—"_

_"KASUGA!"_

_Kutampar wajahnya._

_"Apa dia menginginkanmu untuk mati? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya terhadap dirimu kalau ia kehilangan dirimu?"_

_Ia memunggungiku kembali, merosot, memukuli pohon._

_"…aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Aku tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kucintai."_

_Aku tahu. Ia mengisak—walaupun dalam diam._

_"…...saking bahagianya hingga kau merasa mati pun tak apa—dan saking jatuhnya hingga kau merasa ingin mati begitu saja. Dua hal itu adalah aspek mental tertinggi dari manusia," gumamku, sambil menengadah ke langit yang memuntahkan mendung berlapis gerimis._

_Lalu—apakah kami, para Shinobi—juga manusia?_

* * *

><p>"Sarutobi."<p>

Aku bergidik.

"E—eeeehh—Kojuuro. H—hai."

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan sangar. Sama sekali tidak terlihat senang.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya, dengan nada penuh intimidasi.

"J—jalan-jalan?" jawabku, kikuk.

"Di semak-semak? Cara yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan."

"M—makanya—"

"Kau 'ngapain ke Oushuu? Berniat memata-matai kami?"

"Bukan. Hei—"

"Jangan harap. Masamune-sama akan memenggal kepalamu begitu aku angkat suara."

"K—Kojuu—"

"KATAKURA-SAMA!"

Kepala kami berdua tertuju ke asal suara nyaring tersebut.

Seorang bocah, memanggul sebakul penuh kentang dan lumpur, sedang menyeringai nakal.

"Sedang bermain dengan teman, Katakura-sama?" tanyanya, ringan.

Kojuuro terperangah.

"Bukan. Aku—"

"Ah, kakak cat hijau, ikut memanen, yuk. Nanti kakak dapat sebagian dari sini, deh."

Aku menunjuk ke arahku sendiri, sambil memunculkan ekspresi tolol.

Kojuuro menatapku seakan tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Ya, ya. Kau ikut saja dulu. Nanti kau akan kuurus."

Aku nyengir lebar.

* * *

><p>Selepas tengah hari, barulah semuanya selesai.<p>

Anak-anak dan para petani di ladang-ladang Oushuu telah kembali ke gubuk mereka.

Tinggallah aku dan Kojuuro sendiri—di teras rumahnya yang sederhana, tepat beberapa langkah dari ladang.

"Kau lumayan membantu," gumamnya—agak berat, "Kusangka kau tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali bersembunyi dan menguntit saja."

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Lurus sekali. Kau terlalu merendahkanku. Hahaha."

"Kembali ke persoalan kita," suaranya berubah—lebih mengancam, "Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu ke sini?"

"Yah….aku…." kutelan ludahku. "Aku cuma jalan-jalan. Beneran."

Ia masih menatapku curiga—sebelum akhirnya mendengus berat dan merebahkan dirinya di lantai papan.

"Tadinya aku tidak percaya," ujarnya, "sampai aku melihat matamu."

Aku terperangah. "Maksudmu?"

"Matamu tulus. Tidak ada kebohongan yang tersimpan di sana," katanya, "Mau tidak mau aku harus percaya cengiranmu yang menyebalkan itu."

Aku menunduk, tersenyum kecil.

_Tahukah kau? Shinobi memang diharuskan untuk 'membuang' perasaan mereka—namun, ada kalanya mereka 'menyimpan' perasaan mereka untuk digunakan sebagai topeng persembunyian yang sempurna._

_Seperti sekarang ini._

_Dasar laki-laki bodoh._

"Untuk sekarang," ujarnya lagi, membuyarkan pikiranku—bagai angin menghempas kabut, "Kau kumaafkan. Lain kali kita bertemu, tidak ada dalih untukmu untuk kuampuni."

Aku memasang cengiran bodohku lagi.

"Nih," katanya, sambil memberikanku sebakul sayuran. Penuh hasil ladang yang tadi siang dipetik. "Karena kau cukup membantu tadi."

Tenggorokanku tercekat.

"I—ini?"

"Sudahlah, terima saja, sebelum aku berubah pikiran lagi."

"—kenapa kau tidak menangkapku saja?"

Matanya membelalak.

Kucengkeram keranjang bambu itu erat-erat.

"Kau tahu," kataku—serak, "Aku 'kan musuhmu. Aku bisa menyerangmu kapan saja kalau aku mau. Tadinya—kalau tadinya aku memang berniat membunuhmu, bagaimana? Kenapa kau tidak—"

"Sudah kubilang," tukasnya, "Kau tidak memiliki mata itu. Mata pembunuh. Makanya, aku percaya padamu. Yah—untuk saat ini."

_Seandainya ada cermin di hadapanku saat ini, aku penasaran, seperti apakah wajahku sekarang?_

_Topengku telah ia lepas dengan sempurna._

_Seperti apakah wajahku—wajah sebagai seorang manusia biasa—_

_—yang bukan wajah seorang Shinobi?_

_Hanya dia yang tahu._

_Hanya dia yang melihatnya saat itu._

* * *

><p>Malamnya, saat aku kembali ke provinsi Kai, majikanku telah menunggu dengan sebuah perintah penyerbuan ke tempatku berkunjung senja hari sebelumnya.<p>

Tanpa belas kasihan.

Tanpa penyesalan.

Tanpa pengampunan.

Aku tahu, ini jalan yang kupilih sendiri untuk kutempuh.

Aku tahu.

Aku tahu.

* * *

><p><em>Kembali ke Oushuu.<em>

_Ladang terbakar._

_Kepulan asap._

_Denting pedang._

_Darahku._

_Darahnya._

_Gemuruh badai._

_Tetes hujan._

_Gelap._

_Jeritan nyaring._

_Aku nyaris hancur._

* * *

><p>"Kau seharusnya menyesal telah melepaskanku."<p>

"…..."

"Inilah yang terjadi jika kau malah melepasku pergi."

"…..."

"Menyesal sekali, 'kan? Inilah sifat seorang Shinobi. Kau seharusnya tahu itu."

"Tidak, Sarutobi."

"…apa?"

"Yang seharusnya menyesal itu kau."

"Apa maksudmu—"

"Kau sendiri yang paling tahu itu."

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya sebelum kutikamkan ia dengan pedangnya sendiri.

Telak.

* * *

><p>Aku kembali ke Kai dengan beberapa luka sayatan di sana-sini.<p>

Berlumur lumpur lengket.

Terhanyutkan gerimis yang turun.

Beberapa langkah menuju pintu gerbang kediaman majikanku, aku merosot.

Kehabisan tenaga.

Kehabisan diriku sendiri.

Kehilangan diriku sendiri.

Kutatap kedua belah tanganku yang penuh lumpur.

_Aku kotor._

_Shinobi harus berani kotor._

_Demi tugasnya._

Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan percakapanku dan Kasuga beberapa waktu yang lalu, di hutan perbatasan Echigo dan Kai.

_"Kau berhenti saja jadi ninja, kalau kau emosi seperti ini,"_

Rasanya aku menampar diriku sendiri, seperti saat aku menampar Kasuga—ninja yang mencintai majikannya sendiri—waktu itu.

Kojuuro benar.

Akulah yang sepatutnya menyesal.

Mengapa aku memilih jalan ini.

Aku sudah terlanjur kotor—

—aku tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Shinobi tidak sepantasnya begini.

Mereka tidak membutuhkan perasaan.

Begitu mereka mulai memunculkan perasaan ego mereka,

Mereka harus berhenti.

Namun aku tidak bisa berhenti.

Tidak bisa.

Tidak.

* * *

><p><em>Majikanku tidak maju ke Oushuu waktu itu.<em>

_Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku untuk memata-matai daerah itu—dan memulai sedikit penyerangan untuk membuka jalan bagi tuanku dalam ekspansinya menguasai negeri._

_Aku hanya membuka pintu gerbang._

_Aku baru saja membuka pintu gerbang._

_Namun, kenapa—kenapa rasanya begini menyakitkan?_

Derit pintu geser mendobrak rintik gerimis di atap.

"Sasuke? Kau ke mana saja?" seru seseorang dari balik pintu.

Sanada Yukimura—majikanku yang satu lagi—perwira dari majikan utamaku.

"Aku dengar, ada yang melakukan penyerbuan ke Oushuu? Siapa itu? Kaukah itu?"

Kakiku terlalu lemas.

Aku jatuh berlutut di lantai papan.

Basah oleh hujan. Kotor oleh lumpur.

"Sasuke?"

Aku terbatuk. Mengeluarkan suara aneh dari tenggorokanku.

"Sasuke? Hei—"

_Suara di sekelilingku terasa begitu samar._

"—suke."

"…..."

"—suke. Sasuke."

"…huk…"

"Kau kenapa? Kuyup begini. Dari mana kau? Ada apa—"

"…..hhhhk…hhhhhhhhh….."

"SASUKE!"

"...ghhh...AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

_—aku hancur._


	2. Heartful Cry : Extended

Nec possum tecum vivere, nec sine te - I am able to live / I can live neither with you, nor without you. (Martial)

「俺はおまえとともに生きていけない、おまえなしに生きていけない。」

* * *

><p>"Pergi," perintahnya, tanpa kehangatan dan kelembutan yang terpancar dari nada bicaranya beberapa waktu yang lalu.<p>

"Pergi, kataku."

Aku mematung—tak bergerak, tak bersuara—

"Kau tuli? Kubilang, pergi."

"Kojuuro, aku—"

"PERGI!"

—nyaris tak bernapas.

* * *

><p>Tepat ketika surya meleleh di permukaan senja, gemawan berwarna abu bergentayangan di atasnya—menunggu waktu, menerkam malam.<p>

Aku melepaskan riasanku sebagai penduduk kampung, dan kembali menjelma menjadi prajurit bayangan yang tak kenal lelah melayani tuannya di bawah siraman gulita.

Aku berlutut di samping pintu kertas yang membatasi koridor luar dengan ruang majikanku.

"Oyakata-sama. Sarutobi Sasuke datang menghadap."

"Sasuke, kau sudah kembali,"

"Ya, Oyakata-sama."

"Dilihat dari keadaanmu, sepertinya semua berjalan mulus. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Semuanya lancar. Oushuu menempatkan sedikit penjaga di perbatasan. Mereka sepertinya merasa cukup aman setelah mendapatkan kemenangan dari Nambu dan Ashina. Namun, penjagaan di pusat kota diperketat. Hanya desa-desa di luar jantung Oushuu-lah yang memiliki penjagaan yang longgar."

Pria tua itu menggosok jidatnya, berpikir keras.

"Siapa tahu, itu hanya pancingan mereka—supaya kita menyerang dengan gegabah. Kita sebaiknya lebih berhati-hati lagi, Sasuke."

"Siap, Oyakata-sama."

"Aku ingin kau menjegal tembok luar Oushuu."

Aku tersentak sedikit—ke belakang.

"Eh?"

"Ya, kau hajar sedikit bagian perbatasan. Serang bagian desa yang kau bilang penjagaannya keropos tadi. Bawalah dua-tiga kompi pasukan shinobi denganmu. Tapi ingat, jangan menerobos terlalu dalam, bagian luarnya saja—"

"Maafkan hamba, Oyakata-sama. Bukankah Anda bilang, mungkin ini siasat—"

"Aku punya siasat lain. Kau maju saja ke Oushuu, kacaukan sedikit bagian perbatasannya, lalu tarik mundur seluruh pasukan ninja-mu. Dengan kata lain, tugasmu cukup singkat. Kau hanya memancing perhatian. Provokasi. Menyerang, mengacau, lalu mundur. Aku punya sedikit alasan mengapa aku melakukan ini. Aku ingin menarik perhatian para penguasa Oushuu yang congkak itu—supaya mereka mengerahkan pasukannya seperti kesetanan, lalu selebihnya biar aku yang mengatur pasukanku untuk mengurus yang akan terjadi kemudian."

Aku tahu. Aku tahu benar mengenai reputasi majikanku sebagai seorang ahli siasat. Taktiknya benar-benar jitu. Bahkan rekan-rekannya sendiri juga linglung dibuatnya. Berhubung posisiku hanya bawahan—bawahan yang tak patut membantah, tepatnya—aku hanya diam.

"Pergilah, Sasuke. Sekarang. Tak ada waktu yang lebih tepat dari saat ini."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, memberi hormat, dan melangkah tergesa-gesa—walau berat.

Di luar, cahaya bulan makin meredup.

Temaram.

"Siapkan pasukan," bisikku, kepada beberapa ninja yang berada di atap.

Mereka melesat—tanpa suara—hanya meninggalkan hembusan angin yang membuat jubahku berkibar pelan.

Aku melangkahkan diriku ke kamarku—mengambil beberapa ini dan itu, sebelum kembali menjalankan tugas.

Seonggok keranjang penuh dedaunan di pojok ruangan menyorotku—cukup untuk membuatku kaku seumur hidup.

"Memang berat," gumamku—nyaris tak berbisik.

Aku terduduk. Lemas.

* * *

><p><em>Ini pekerjaan.<em>

Batinku menggelap. Kabur. Buram.

_Ini pekerjaanmu, Sarutobi Sasuke._

Karena diserang tanpa peringatan, dalam sekejap, pedusunan yang tadinya dipenuhi keriaan, sekarang berlumur kengerian.

Sepotong tangan kecil muncul dari timbunan tubuh yang tak bernyawa.

Aku mengenalnya.

Bocah ingusan yang bermain-main denganku tadi siang.

Matanya yang lebar menatapku hampa.

Kubalikkan badanku, menggosok cipratan darah yang mengental di wajahku.

_Ini pekerjaanmu._

_Pekerjaaanmu tidak membutuhkan perasaan pribadi._

Aku mengulangi kalimat-kalimat itu dalam diriku—terus-menerus. Berulang-ulang.

Aku akan terus mengulanginya—walaupun seluruh bagian yang ada dalam diriku menolak dan memuntahkannya.

Selama aku ada.

* * *

><p>"MUNDUR! MUNDUR!"<p>

Tidak lebih dari satu detik, tiga-empat orang melesat ke rimbun pepohonan—lenyap dalam hutan. Lebur dalam malam.

Detik berikutnya, sepuluh-duapuluh ninja menghilang, meninggalkan dedaunan kering yang menari di tempat—kemudian layu dan runduk.

"Kenapa pemimpinnya malah tidak mundur?"

Suara yang berat itu mengguruh—menghantamku sedemikian rupa.

"Hei, Sarutobi."

Kuangkat pisau kecil yang terselip di ikat pinggangku. Mencoba mengontrol atmosfir.

"Aku masih ada urusan denganmu. Biar pasukanku mundur duluan."

"Kau masih punya siasat dengan tindakan konyolmu ini, hah?"

"Tidak."

Denting yang lantang bergema, di antara derik api dan gemeretak bara yang menjalar.

Pisau yang kulempar meleset—ditangkisnya dengan pedangnya yang berkilat—

—memancarkan kebencian.

Tanpa jeda sepersekian detik, aku menyusup ke bawahnya, berjongkok.

Pipa bambu di antara gigi-geligiku menyemprotkan asap.

Ia mencoba menusukku—namun meleset. Hanya tergores di lenganku.

Sebuah tusukan malah mendarat di pahanya.

Ia mengerang pelan, sebelum melompat mundur—dan aku sudah menunggu—menyorongkan pisauku kearahnya.

"Kau seharusnya menyesal telah melepaskanku," ucapku, dingin.

Ia tidak menjawab. Hanya terengah-engah menahan rasa sakit.

"Inilah yang terjadi jika kau malah melepasku pergi."

"….."

"Menyesal sekali, 'kan? Inilah sifat seorang Shinobi. Kau seharusnya tahu itu."

"Tidak, Sarutobi."

"…apa?"

"Yang seharusnya menyesal itu kau."

"Apa maksudmu—"

"Kau sendiri yang paling tahu itu."

Aku menganga, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Aku tinggal mengayunkan pisauku, dan selesailah tugasku.

Selesailah semuanya.

Namun, semuanya terasa begitu berat.

"Ada apa, Sarutobi?"

"….."

"Ayo, cepat. Jangan mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi."

"…."

"Ayunkan, dan kau akan bebas. Bebas dari diriku. Dari dirimu."

Pisauku jatuh.

Aku gemetaran.

"….aku…."

Segalanya berputar dalam riak yang tak tentu.

Memuakkan.

Menyayat.

"….aku tidak bisa….."

"Sarutobi?"

Aku menunduk, rintik-rintik yang hangat membanjiri wajahku—tak terbendung.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah dari awal kau sudah berpura-pura? Sejak awal, kau sudah membohongi kami, menipu kami. Itu memang bagian dari tugasmu, 'kan? Sekarang, cepat—selesaikan."

Aku menggeleng.

"SELESAIKAN TUGASMU, SARUTOBI!"

Ia menerjang, dengan pedang terhunus ke arahku.

Sekelebat bayangan dan angin kencang menerpa.

Kubalikkan tangannya, menikamkan pedang itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Pada momen itu, semuanya berhenti.

Waktu. Ruang. Diriku. Dirinya.

"Maafkan aku."

Ia tersenyum.

"Kau bebas," bisiknya.

Aku terpaku. Bingung. Risau. Kacau.

"A—aku….."

"Pergi," perintahnya, tanpa kehangatan dan kelembutan yang terpancar dari nada bicaranya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Pergi, kataku."

Aku mematung—tak bergerak, tak bersuara—

"Kau tuli? Kubilang, pergi."

"Kojuuro, aku—"

"PERGI!"

—nyaris tak bernapas.

* * *

><p>Aiblah bagiku jika aku tidak membawa tanda mata hasil penyeranganku kali ini.<p>

Tadinya, aku ingin membawa kepalanya untuk majikanku.

Namun, emosiku menguasaiku.

Aku tidak sanggup melakukannya.

Sebagai gantinya, kuambil jubahnya yang basah, berlumur darah.

Aku melompat—melesat dalam pekatnya hutan dan pepohonan.

Semua yang ada dalam diriku bergolak, mengacaukanku—memporak-porandakanku.

Aku tergelincir, dan jatuh menghantam lantai hutan yang kini basah diterpa hujan.

Kutatap langit yang gulita. Kegelapan yang sangat dalam.

Aku mencoba menghembuskan nafasku kuat-kuat, namun tak terasa apapun.

Kaku bagai mayat.

Dingin.

Dengan sisa tenagaku, kuraih jubahnya yang teronggok di sisiku.

Kudekatkan ke wajahku.

Aromanya—bau darah yang pekat—memenuhi indera dan pikiranku,

Menyelimutiku dengan perasaan asing yang menyenangkan sekaligus menjijikkan.

Dengan hati-hati, kukenakan jubah itu. Menutupi tubuhku yang menggigil.

Terasa hangat.

Hangat dan dingin.

Kuat sekaligus rapuh.

Aku tersusun dari pecahan—sekaligus terlempar menjadi ribuan kepingan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sarutobi?"

Aku mendongak.

Sosok dirinya—tergambar di hadapanku.

Kehangatannya telah kembali—seiring dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Aku tahu. Di balik topengmu yang penuh kekotoran itu, masih tersembunyi dirimu yang murni. Yang bersih. Aku tahu."

Aku gemetaran, meringkuk di antara dedaunan lembap.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau salah—kau salah. Aku—"

Namun dirinya telah lenyap.

Aku mencengkeram tanah, mencoba menghilangkan ilusi dan halusinasi tadi dari benakku.

Aku—yang ternoda kepalsuan, yang terkotori kebohongan—

—masih menyimpan kemurnian?

Gelak tawa meledak keluar—keras sekali—dari tenggorokanku yang kering.

Serak.

Bodohnya. Bodohnya diriku.

Aku sudah kotor. Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Namun dirinya masih mempercayai bahwa diriku polos dan suci?

Tolol!

"Kau hanya seorang bocah cengeng," umpatku—pada diriku sendiri.

Jikalau memang benar—diriku tak memilikinya lagi—kesucian—

—mengapa air mata ini tak tertahankan?

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di hutan itu, seorang diri.

Aku tahu pasti—wajah apa yang harus kupasang jika nanti aku berhadapan dengan majikanku.

Aku tahu—wajah apa yang harus kupasang jika nanti aku berhadapan dengan bawahanku.

Namun, wajah apa yang kupasang jika aku berhadapan dengannya nanti?

Untuk saat ini, biarlah aku menggunakan wajahku yang asli, tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Aku menyurukkan kepalaku ke dalam jubah itu.

Hangat.

Rasanya enak.

Aku bangkit,

Berlari,

Hembusan angin meniupku,

Aku bebas—

—bebas seperti burung.

Bulu-bulu hitam berjatuhan dari langit.

—aku hancur.


End file.
